pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP
Bueno esta es mi discucion si ocupan algo preguntenme =D Esta bien Solo dime el color de la placa (yo me se varios, pero no tantos) y que imagenes quieres poner en la placa, avisame por disc. Mira es este: Chateamos chateros xD y la placa ya va estar lista ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 00:19 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Bono suspendido El bono de Bono para todos los Realities de Operación ha sido suspendido porque lo he pensado y mejor sin bono xD. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:13 5 sep 2010 (UTC) eeeh El sprite que has puesto en [[Audiciones para Operación Convivencia (OC)]] no es un sprite. Cámbialo, o lo cambio yo. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 12:58 7 sep 2010 (UTC) 'TODO TUYO LOOOL' Aqui tienes ewe Archivo:Huevo_de_Turtwig.PNG CUIDALO BIEN ewe wooola hola Ricky =D, te invito a inscribirte en mi Serie =3 Giovi aqui ta aqui esta la placa de Tdr: Te puse a azul porque si ponia todos los personajes de un solo lado, la placa estaria muy grande y era mejor de 3 de un lado y 3 del otro ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 22:51 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Rick sabes kn soy? Brenda , la del xat. bUENO , T KERIA PEDIR SI PODRIA SALIR EN TDR? EK ME ENCANTAAAAAAA! Y no me pude inscribir pk la semana dond isistes las inscripciones nu me conecte ED Mira: Nombre:Brenda Sprite:Archivo:Brenda-Moemon.gif Mayor miedo:Arañas Firma: [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆ђσтQυєєη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥тheßєsт ']] 13:25 17 sep 2010 (UTC) PD: ME ENCANTARIA SALIIIIIIIIIR! Vaaleeeeeeeeee! Mientras ke salga.. ¡ME PARESE GENIAAAAAL! ¡ KE ILUUUUUUUUUUUU! [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆ђσтQυєєη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥тheßєsт ']] 13:50 17 sep 2010 (UTC) QUE SI KIERO? QUE SI KIERO!?...CLARO QUE ESTARE! ED...Quiero ser conductor ED...y dar misiones dificiles >3 ... pero no estare tan lco como gary e.e XD '''Neku Sakuraba (~) ''D: Nadie nunca me pone algo en mi discucion -w-' 01:03 23 sep 2010 (UTC) me encantaria claro =D espero no ser eliminada tan rapidoAlex Dime lo que quieras mi novela y no olvides resolver el misterio 01:08 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Bueno si entrare solo dime que es lo que tengo que rellenar. [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Algo que decirme?]] 01:28 23 sep 2010 (UTC) OBVIOOO claro ke sii!!! me encantaria, y la ficha seria la misma que de kaede, ¿ok? pero esta vez es más amigable y le gusta un chico, cualquiera, y me pones como una de las mejores XD ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 01:41 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ... bueno anotame Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 01:42 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Buenoo no te dire nada porque nose quienes se inscribiran, pero solo kiero que su cabello sea castaño, y ya con eso basta re:hola!!!!!! hola si me gustaria participar gracias usa la misma informacion que la anterior xDgreen 4 ever... <(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy 4 ever 02:35 23 sep 2010 (UTC) claro! por supuesto que majo.. [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 12:43 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Ehmm No pierdo nada asi que si :D Italia♥ 14:26 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro! Claro amigo pero como concursante o co-conductor? [[User:El glaceon macho|єℓ gℓα¢єση мα¢нσ ]][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|ѕιℓνєя яℓz']] 14:50 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro siempre quise participar en ese reality hola hola te gustaria participar en el caballero vampiro si es asi aun puedes y si no quieres nop importa entiendo.... n.ngreen 4 ever... <(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy 4 ever 22:37 24 sep 2010 (UTC) ok... te paso el link... http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusión:El_caballero_vampiro escoje el personaje que quieras :Dgreen 4 ever... <(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy 4 ever 22:48 24 sep 2010 (UTC) emm hola como eh visto te gusta isla del drma y sus continuaciones y eh creado un wiki para crear nuestros propios perosnajes historias exeterade IDD LDA TDWT es http://es.isladeldramafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Iddfanon y si no quieres unirte no importa pero me encantaria --Alex Dime lo que quieras mi novela y no olvides resolver el misterio 14:47 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Si claro Tambien se pueden realitis %:.:._»♪Ƶα੮Һo♪«_®.:.:% 21:36 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola de parte de Entrevistas Pokémon Tu entrevista esta programada para el dia 6 de Octubre del 2010 APARECERAen la pagina y tendras que contestar unas preguntas Gracias por entrar a Entrevistando Pokénovelas %:.:._»♪Ƶα੮Һo♪«_®.:.:% 22:48 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Rick Mira en CR2:TFJVP (Camp Rock 2) Pusiste a Kibago te molestaria si pongo a Onondo? [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg тнє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'кι∂ нαтαкє']] 18:52 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Woola quisiera ser tu amiga porque me encanto tu novela de Toy story x33, me divierto mucho con ella ademas me caes bien x333. Giovii x3 Como fuiste capaz ¬¬ Oye el sprite de hanah montana lo cree yo deviste haberme pedido permiso siquiera para usarlo espero que no se repita ¬¬ at2: Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 00:31 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Amigos? te parece, si somos amigos, dame una respuesta 'quiero helado ¿Tienes?' 00:23 2 dic 2010 (UTC) porfaa en Realmente un Reality osea (RUR) me puedes cambiar el sprite? osea este Archivo:Sara_sprite.png por este Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png porfavor y de paso te gustaria ser mi amigo?--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 15:00 8 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n gracias ah y dime que pokemons te pongo en mi lista de amigos [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 17:24 11 feb 2011 (UTC) hola! Te gustaria ser mi amigo? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 16:00 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Que pokes te pongo? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 16:07 11 feb 2011 (UTC) u_uU naa... no te disculpes, yo fui muy dura... esque estoy sensible e_e perdoname porfis :33 PD. te gustaria que fueramos amigos? >.< 'Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad' ʚϊɞ 'Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida' 02:14 13 mar 2011 (UTC) weee (?) que pokemon te pongo? 'Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad' ʚϊɞ 'Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida''' 02:19 13 mar 2011 (UTC)